chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Core Worlds
The Core Worlds - also known as Subsector Deus - is the central Subsector of Sector Deus, home to the strongest Imperial control and the most important worlds. Many of the Core Worlds were among the first planets colonised by humans in the Sector and almost all of them have been under stable control for many millennia, meaning many of them are very highly developed. Several of the Sector's most important worlds are located here including the Capitolis Sectorum. Loated here are all the highest offices of Imperial government for the Sector including the seat of the Lord Governor of Sector Deus, a position currently held by the Belisarian Dynasty. Imperial Worlds *'Tachion Primaris' – Capitolis Sectorum. A planet-wide urban metropolis and super-hive world. It is orbited by the infamous Inquisitorial moon Nobis. *'Athena Prime' – Mountainous fortress world. A large proportion of Sector Deus Imperial Guard Regiments are raised here along with the Sector's primary Imperial Guard headquarters. *'Nestorium '– The Sector's largest and oldest Forge world. Known for an unorthodox approach to technology and research. *'Inaria' – Hive-World known for its underwater hives and unusually liberal attitudes. *'Kronos '- Hive world known for its corporatistic culture and high level of common technology. It is also known for its disproportionally high mutant population. *'Templos' – One of the most important trade hubs in Sector Deus and the centre of the Sector's Mercantile industry, it is commonly known that this is the best place to find something you cannot buy anywhere else. *'Prothera '– Once a lush, significant Agri-World that fed much of the Subsector and beyond. Prothera was ravaged by Red Giants invasion in 326.M41 but is now slowly rebuilding. *'Oskea' - A swampy Agri-World known for its edible mega-fungi that grow to enormous size. Since the fall of Prothera Oskea has risen in significance. *'Sarris V' - A major Civilised world. Sarris V is ruled by the Adeptus Arbites and is home to the Sector's largest Schola Progenium. *'Karn Dereg' - An ancient Civilised world known for being one of the first planets in the Sector to be colonised. This world is known for its traditionally gothic appearence and a substantial Death Cult presence. *'Lemuria' – A young Civilised world. Lemuria is undergoing slow development as private entities construct vineyards and agri-reserves to take adavantage of the lush ecosystem. Lemuria is known for its fine wines & amasec far beyond Sector Deus. *'Viridia '- A Civilised world known for its love of nature and population of extremely minor-grade abhumans, differentiated by their vividly coloured skin. *'Kinteros' – A tropical Pleasure world known as the entertainment centre of Sector Deus. Due to the enormous concentration of wealthy visitors it is also known as a prime location for selling expensive goods and services. *'Mormark '– An ice Death World known for its tough population's high resistance to cold. It is also the homeworld of an Adeptus Astartes Chapter, the Ghosts of Retribution. *'Argul IV' - A tropical jungle Death World known for the immense, hyper-lethal forests covering its surface and the toughness & cunning of its population. *'Dirr '– The Sector's largest Feudal world. Dirr is a major source of slaves for Nobility all over the Sector and known for its variety of unique cultures. *'Recludius' - A closely guarded system located somewhere in the core worlds, Recludius is an Imperial stronghold whose exact location of unknown to all but the League of Blackships and the Inquisition. Non-Imperial Worlds *'Troya' - Dead forbidden world. Former Capitolis Sectorum that was virus bombed by traitors at the end of the Horus Heresy. *'Arcadia '– Verdant green world. Would be a colonised paradise if not for the enormous number of vicious, nocturnal bats that can shred apart countless acres of crops overnight and even threaten humans in the path of their swarm. *'Shanga '- Desert Death world. Home to the Shangan Grave, a species of florae who's extensive root system secretes a mucous that turns patches of desert into lethal, digestive quicksand. With this it can consume anything from small desert rats to humans. *'Tyrardis '- Tropical jungle world, deemed unsuitable for colonisation due to the high prevalence of an exceptionally agressive, semi-intelligent, and ape-like creature. *'Draloa '- Mountain world. Extensive plate activity early in this planet's life resulted in such extreme peaks and valleys that large-scale settlements are simply not possible without highly destructive bombardments to create open land. The Merchant League has shown interest in exploiting potential mineral reserves, but has struggled to find people willing to work such a sparse landscape without the support of a proper colony when plentiful work is available elsewhere. Meanwhile the Administratum has yet to reach a conclusion on whether the potential resources are worth an industrial investment. *'Engor XI' - An ocean world of endless storms and hurricanes. The only features of note are a minor race of primitive xenos and a species of whale-type creature that can rival smaller imperial warships in size. Most visitors to this planet are attempting to hunt one of these vast animals, so they can harvest components that fetch a high-price in markets. Category:Subsector Category:Subsector Deus